The New Kids
by Gurglenator
Summary: When a new family enters Forks the scandles start, the war between the vampires and Werewolves seemes to get worse with a new group added to it and maybe a little love is goung along the way. No Bella in this story I don't own anything but OC's
1. Witches, Witches all around

Witches, Witches all around

It was a normal day in Forks, cold, raining, and all together miserable looking; anyone who wasn't used to this kind of weather would be going crazy, but the towns people, well they were excited. It didn't take a lot to get a town as small as Forks to be excited and in a larger town this would be concidered a normal thing. There was a new family moving to Forks amd emtire family. Not only was a whole new family moving to Forks, but they were obviously a family that was going to make this small town much more interesting, since the three moving into the house were all kids.

The oldest looking, a male who went by the name of Damien, couldn't be older the twenty years old, he was tall about six feet, four inches tall and skinny. Though as he picked up the boxes to bring them into his new home, the lean mucles in his arms were easy to see. He had short messy brown hair that spiked out in random places over his around his head and bangs that he had to brush from his face more than ones with his elbow as he walked into the home. His skin had a nice tan to it (though it was no where near as dark as the boys in La Push) and his face was rounded a boyish, he only wore an old pair of tan kacky pants and anytime he would bend over to pick up a box the mucles in his back would pulse to hint at the strength that he held. His face held a goofy smirk where ever he went and whenever one of the girls in the town would casually (and purposly) stroll by their new home (to get a look at the new neighbors) he would throw a wink their way and run a hand through his hair in a way that would just make them swoon.

The middle child was much different looking than her brother, her name was Cerise and she looked to be about eighteen years old and was obviously pregnant, in her seventh or eighth month. She had long black hair and was much shorther than her brother; maybe five feet four inches. Her skin was also slightly tanned and her face was pretty, it wasn't hard to see how someone would get her pregnant. She wore a rather home made looking skirt, a bunch of scarves sewn together and with little silver coins on the end, that jingled as she walked. Her shirt was thin and light blue, though as the rain fell on her, the shirt didn't seem to get see-threw like any other light shirt was. She was supervising the move into their new home, since she obviously couldn't help out herself at this moment, anytime that her brother would throw a wink at the other girls, he would smack him in the back of the head and send him off to pick up another box.

The youngest, Joelle, who also happened to be female, only rolled her eyes as she watched her older brother and sister bicker back and forth about wether or not he should be looking at the girls of this town. She only looked to be about sixteen or seventeen years old and she was about two inches shorter than her older sister. Her hair was cut short, only comming to about her chin and was a redesh brown shade, she had a cute face, and bright eyes, the most innocent looking of the group. Her outfit was much like her sisters, only darker shades and the coins around her skirt were in the shape of triangles. The three siblings were all quite different looking, the only thing that they seemed to share was the green shade of their eyes and the tattoo of a dragon that started at their right wrist and twisted and turned itself until ending at their left shoulders. They all only seemed to be outlines of the dragon though and were all black except the eyes, which were a different color for each of the siblings. The eldest's were green, the middle was red and the youngest's was blue. They were indeed the strangest group to enter Forks since the Cullens.

Inside the home the two oldest kids sat on the couch of their new home, Cerise staring out the window at the rain and shaking her head just slightly. "Of course, the minute it started raining we should have known Joelle would go off to explore. She's going to do horrible at this school if she is so easily distracted by her element."

Damien smirked at his sister as he slipped on a white shirt and shook her head. "Yes well you aren't any better around fire Cerise... at least when Joelle is around water she doesn't burn down houses." He began to laugh, it was deep and joyful; and inturupted by pillow flying in the direction of his face.

"I only did that once Damien! Besides, I had only just found my element when I did that, it's not like Joelle where she had gone fifty years knowing her element and still gets so distracted by it. Also don't make me remind you of how fun it used to be to cause earthquakes... that big earth quake in San Francisco wasn't exactly a natural occurence."

Damien growled slightly. "That's not nice... I only helped it along, it was going to happen any way! And you were the one that stole my rock collection!"

The two continued their bickering, back and forth about what was who's falt and such, eventually ending in the Cerise bursting into tears. Arguing with a pregnant sister was always a dangerous thing.

Joelle walked around the forest area that was their back yard, smiling as the rain fell, soaking her clothes through and streaching. "Oh! This is so wonderful! Finally we are in a town that I can be around my element almost all the time. This is almost as great as when we lived on the beach!" She smirked twirling around and causing the coins on her skirt to jingle even more. Even after being alive for so many years she was still so childish around her own element.

It was nice to finally relax for a little while, not training new witches like she had been in the last town that they lived, of course in the last town there were no humans to worry about. It was going to be such a problem being around so many humans in this town and running missions, how were they supose to explain why Joelle would need to leave this high school so often for large amounts of time.

She guessed they would just have to worry about that later on, they had about a weeks vacation before they would hear anything from controls and Cerise may be able to take her place if they really needed her too.

Than there was that rumor of other creatures living around this area, is she remembered right, werewolves and vampires, this could all get quite interesting. Old ledgends said that her elders had passed their knoledge of magic on to some vampires and the werewolves in order to cause more of the problem, that way they stayed away from their people. She was sure that many of them had heard those stories too, they could potentially be nasty enemies. It would all come in time though.

For now Joelle turned around heading back to her home, she needed to get some rest, after all tomorrow was her first day at her new high school.


	2. The First Day of School

_((An: So all, I really want to hear what you think about my story! I love to hear everything and here are some things to think about while reading it._

_How are the character?_

_Who is your favorite?_

_Comments about my OC?_

_Are the original book characters in character?_

_Pointers on how to keep them that way?_

_Were there grammar/spelling errors? (I am currently working off of WordPad since we completely reformated our computer so I don't have my bested buddy spell check)_

_Of course other things, I love to get to know my readers, want to chat go ahead and say something in the reviews. Look me up at I go by Gurglenator or MynameisGurgle._

_If you want to adress me in reviews I will always answer to Gurgle._

_If you don't like my Fanfc let me know, but give me reasons and maybe I will do something about it, if you flame me I'll kick your ass... and I can say that because I rated my fanfic T BWAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Things to know about me: I will randomly have long AN's like this, I will use my characters in AN's and I will address my self in first and third person. I role play a lot (again, find me on gaia, I'm literate)_

_Anyway, I'm sure you're all tired of hearing about me so on with the story!_

* * *

**The First Day of School**

Joelle let out a long breath as she pulled her backpack strap over her shoulder and letting out a long breath, a brushed her hair out of her face shaking her head slightly. She had questions whether or not to wear clothes that the kids in this school normally would or wear something that she was most comfortable in. Her job was to fit in, but did that really mean to loose her individuality? So that is what changed her mind, she wore her clothes; a black scarf like skirt that ended in a slant just before her left knee, starting above her right knee. Small gold joins jingled along the edges of the skirt and shimmered in the lights just slightly. Her top was also black and scarf like, coming up into a halter and showing off her dragon tattoo.

As she walked into the main office building the secretary looked up at her and gave the girl a rather strange look, having never seen a girl like this one before in a town like this one. The secretary shuffled through the papers on her desk for a moment, looking through them carefully before handing Joelle a stack of papers. "You must be Miss Joelle LaCoeur, these are your registration papers and the schedule, have a nice day."

Joelle sat down filling out her registration papers carefully, making sure to carefully calculate her age so as not to accidental make herself to much younger or older than she should be. She stood up and walked over to the woman once more, placing the papers in a basket and walking out of the building and straight to her first class. She was of course introduced in every single class that she went into that morning and immediately was given the most strange looks by every student in the class. She tried her best to sit in a place in the back in every single class.

By lunch she had managed to speak enough with one girl (the name of whom, she could not remember) that the girl asked (dragged) her to sit with her at a table in the lunch room. She would have preferred to have gone out for a walk in the rain, but she had already received to many strange looks, the last thing that she needed was to be labeled a complete freak. As she walked into the room she swallowed slightly, the feeling of a heavy weight was on her chest and her deep green eyes immediately started to dart around looking for the source of her sudden scare. She looked around for a long moment before she found it, a table with five extremely beautiful people all as white as a sheet and none of them eating. She couldn't turn her head away, she had heard that there were vampires in this town, but vampires sitting among humans so easily with out any of them seeming to notice. The idea of it was scary, did these humans even realize just how much their lives were in danger now.

"You have no chance." A voice suddenly came from her side, the nameless girl was speaking to her again. "Those are the Cullen's... they are different, strange." The girl looked over Joelle once and bit her lip. "Well not that strange is really a bad thing... just... um... they aren't very social. Besides, four of them are already with someone."

Joelle smirked just a little bit as she cocked an eyebrow. "And the one who isn't?"

A dark look came across her face and she stuck her nose in the air beginning to walk toward the table, sitting down. "That's Edward Cullen... no one is good enough for him."

Dark green eyes looked over the table once more, this time surprised to come face to face with a pair of firey amber ones. Joelle kept her gaze on him for a long moment, feeling a bit of a tug on the mental shield she kept on her thoughts, but knew that what ever the vampire was doing to try and get into her head, they were not going to get anywhere with it.

With that she took a seat at the table next to the nameless girl and crossed her legs, picking a bit at the food she had brought with her, it was much different than the meals that humans in this room were making, but she wasn't going to draw more attention to that.

* * *

The Cullen table hadn't been nearly as affected by the new girl walking in as she had been by first seeing them. Rosalie and Emmet sat next to each other like normal, holding hands as they spoke quickly to each other, quick enough that not even the humans closest to them could hear them. They had been discussing the new family that had come to their town and how interesting they had heard she really was.

Edward was getting tired of hearing all of it, he had seen and heard things that he really didn't even want to think about doing to the poor new girl of their school. Sure she was attractive, but some of the boys at their school had some way over active imaginations.

A slight nudge was felt from his side when he turned to look at Alice who had a look in her eyes. "The new girl is here now, maybe you should see what she thinks about our little town here." A slight smirk played at the ends of the pixie's lips as she looked up at her adopted brother.

Edward only rolled his eyes though he did hear from the other end of the room one of the girls talking about their family. He looked up just in time to lock eye with the girl, with out looking away he began to listen in to her thoughts only to feel himself pushed away. A bolt of pain ran through his head and his eyes widened and looked away from her to stare at the ground.

Immediately any muttering at their table had stopped and all eyes were on Edward. Jasper, who was grasping Alice's hand carefully was the first to ask a question, he spoke in soft tones so as not to anger his already frustrated brother. "Is something wrong?"

Edward picked his head up and turned his head slightly, tilting her head to the side and sighing softly. "That girl... she is not normal." His eyes lifted and looked across the room to look over at the girl for a moment before turning to look back at his mismatched siblings. "Not only could I not read the girls mind, but I was completely pushed out of it."

There was silnece at the table once more, none of them really wanting to know what it was that could be powerful enough to push their brother from a mind with out even flinching. They were sure though, that it would all come to them in due time.

* * *

_((An: So what did you think this time? Gurgle is in a good mood after finishing this chapter and I'm not really completely sure why..._

_Well anyway, I really want at least a couple reviews on this peice even if they are just stopping by to say I have a typo. _

_Next Chapter: Parlez Vous Francais?))_


End file.
